


Time Spent With You

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [47]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireflight likes to spend time with Omega Supreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Spent With You

**Author's Note:**

> written for the May 21, 2011 round at tf_speedwriting

Once, the Aerialbots catch him sifting through forest debris with his claws, just to have something to do. He stands guard over the Autobot base, certainly, but that isn’t a duty that requires the fullest capacity of his processor and his guardian subroutines handle most of it unless he’s called upon to fight. He needs something to occupy his time, and they caught him doing something ridiculously mundane in order to do so.

Later, the smallest one—Fireflight he thinks, but he has trouble telling Fireflight and Air Raid apart—brings him a data upload of story files and video entertainment from the planet they currently inhabit. It is a sweet gesture; even if he can’t enjoy the story files via a data pad the way the little jet does or quite see the screen properly when they watch the video file. It is enough that the young bot would sacrifice his own free time for Omega Supreme’s comfort.


End file.
